


Stowaways

by one_starry_knight



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Megatron hates organics there's no rhyme or reason he's just racist, Mid-Canon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, romance is NOT the focal point but I HAVE to make sure you know the bot and his bf are gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: When a pair of stowaway Decepticons were found aboard the Lost Light, no one expected things to go quite the way they did. Thankfully for the stowaways, the bots on the ship seem willing to welcome them aboard for the time being. At least, MOST of the bots are.Takes place sometime between Megatron's trial and the Time Travel arc.
Relationships: Magnificus/Ga'mede
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> YES I'm doing another multichapter Magnificus fic so sue me I've had this in my head for a while and Magnificus needs more recognition  
> with bonus Ga'mede! because they're boyfriends, obviously

As the sun begins to set on the tourist settlement and the lights of the local businesses flicker to life, a ping goes out to every Cybertronian in the area warning them that the Lost Light would be taking off at the end of the night. Most of the residents of the ship wave off this warning, with others taking it as a sign to start winding down and heading back to the ship.

The tourist trap bustles with nightlife, the chatter of countless alien species intermingling and traveling about to the various shops and restaurants and bars drowns out most other sounds and, if needed, provides good cover for those on the run.

Under the sounds of the city, one couldn’t hear the hasty footfalls of a Decepticon rushing to find a place to hide or the labored breathing of a wounded alien held securely in his arms. With all the commotion in the streets, not a soul notices the dark shape scurrying down the alleyways and behind vendor’s stalls seeking shelter.

The Decepticon rounds a corner, sliding to a stop as he surveys the docking area for ships of all shapes and sizes. He looks from vessel to vessel for something worth hiding in. Or Stealing.

No, no no, definitely not- Perfect. The ‘Con’s gaze falls on a Cybertronian starship-- a rather large one that, while otherwise unremarkable, seems like it’s been through its fair share of misadventures. It will do. He can’t steal it, not without causing quite a stir, but he can hide there for the time being.

Thinking the coast is clear, he makes a run for it, but before he can get far a pair of overcharged Autobots stumble out onto the dock’s walkway, laughing and chattering. The Decepticon skids to a halt and ducks behind a pallet stacked high with cargo from another ship to avoid being seen. He waits a moment, keeping an eye on the yellow and black Autobot who is walking sideways towards his cover. The other Autobot grabs his partner by the arm and pulls him back onto the walkway, away from the cargo. If he weren’t trying to keep absolutely silent, the ‘Con would have let out a soft vent in a mock sigh of relief.

Once he was sure the coast was absolutely clear, with no surprise drunken Autobots milling about, the ‘Con leaps from his hiding spot and slides under the belly of the starship. He taps around the bottom of the ship a moment before grabbing at a panel and prying it loose. Pulling out a few more pieces of the ship, he manages to expose an opening into the inner workings of the ship. Shifting his arm to better cradle his injured companion, the ‘Con does one last survey of the area before hoisting himself into the ship’s interior.

* * *

“Yeah- you guys, too!” Swerve laughs as he waves off the other bots who’d walked him back to his bar. He watches them go for a moment before turning to the door of the bar and letting himself in. There’s no point in opening the bar up for the night, he thinks, when everyone’s already overcharged from their trip to the tourist trap, so he decides instead to clean up the bar a bit for tomorrow.

He rounds the counter to dig out his cleaning supplies and--

“--Ew?”

Swerve draws back as he steps in something wet behind the counter. It isn’t much, for what it is, but as he looks he notices the red substance isn’t just on the floor, but also pooled slightly on top of the counter itself and trailing in little droplets up to one of the cabinets under the bar where it seeps down into a small pool at the base of the bar. Swerve’s face scrunches up and he kneels down to slide the door to the cabinet open to investigate. At first he doesn’t notice anything quite out of the ordinary until-

* * *

Rodimus’ com pings and he groans.

“What now, Swerve?”

“Rodimus, I need you to get down here right now and bring First Aid or Ratchet or anyone with medical knowledge; it’s an emergency, I think. I was coming into my bar and I saw this--” Swerve rambles on and on for a moment before Rodimus throws his hands up to his helm in a vain attempt to drown out the sound.

“Swerve-- Stop! Slow down and start over. There’s a what in your bar?”

“Just get down here and bring a medic!”

The call disconnects and Rodimus pinches the bridge of his nasal ridge, gaining a questioning look from Ultra Magnus. He turns to Magnus and waving the larger mech out the door with a sigh, “Go get Ratchet or First Aid, there’s an emergency at Swerves. I’ll meet you there.”

* * *

Brainstorm whistles softly as he makes his way down the halls of the Lost Light, tossing a trinket he’d picked up in the city between his hands. A strange clattering catches his attention and he pauses, head turning towards a door down the hall that’s clearly been forced open. He edges towards the door, head cocked as he peers into the opening.

A dark form moves in the lightless room, rummaging through supply boxes and tossing aside various items. Brainstorm can’t make out who it is at first, but his optics widen slightly when his gaze settles on a familiar looking scope mounted to the shoulder of the bot. Pushing the door all the way open, Brainstorm steps into the room, looking on curiously as he calls out to the other.

“Perceptor? What are you doing?”

The dark figure jolts, standing fully upright and whipping around to the sudden voice behind him. Brainstorm’s curious expression drops into something akin to fear as it sets in that the bot towering over him is _not_ Perceptor. The bot in front of him glares down at him with bright yellow optics that illuminate the very distinct Deceptibrand adorning his chestplate.

“I’m sorry, I-- I think I mistook you for someone else--” Brainstorm chokes out, taking a step back. The Decepticon shifts, stepping into the light from the doorway slightly-- enough to expose the supply box in his hands.

“And I _think_ ,” the ‘Con begins, his voice low and raspy. “You need to forget you ever saw me.”

* * *

The door to Swerve’s slides open and Ratchet rushes in first, medical supplies in hand. Swerve waves towards the bar, calling “It’s over here!” as he points to the cabinet under the bar. As Ratchet moves to get behind the bar, there’s a pause. Rodimus and Magnus quickly cross the room and Rodimus leans over the bar, head cocked as he looks down at the blood pooled on the floor.

Ratchet’s jaw drops.

“I’m not qualified to practice on humans.”

Before he can respond, Rodimus’ com pings again, this time with a call from Brainstorm. He puts a hand to his com and picks up.

* * *

From across the Lost Light, Brainstorm sits on the floor in the hallway, clutching his side and holding together the cracked plating there. He looks up at the wall behind him. That dent will take some hard work to fix, he’s sure. He lets out a sigh when Rodimus finally picks up.

“Make it quick, Brainstorm, I’m kind of in the middle of--”

“There’s a Decepticon on the ship.” Brainstorm says with a wheeze.

From the brief silence that follows, Brainstorm is certain Rodimus is either waiting for him to crack a joke about Megatron or deciding how to phrase his shock.

Finally Rodimus speaks again, “What do you mean, ‘there’s a Decepticon on the ship’? Where did he come from?”

“I don’t know, Rodimus, it seems to me he just materialized out of a supply closet!” Brainstorm said, his helm falling back against the dented wall. His tone said ‘joke’ but his words were serious. “He’s on the lower decks right now. He couldn’t have gotten far yet, so he should still be down here somewhere. He stole something, I’m not sure what.”

“Alright, I’ll send Magnus down to check around while I deal with the issue here at Swerve’s.” Rodimus says, turning towards Ultra Magnus. He disconnects his com and groans once again. Just once he’d like to touch down on an alien planet and not have to deal with some new issue.

* * *

Magnus was on the case and down to the lower levels of the ship as quickly as his legs could carry him, though he wasn’t the only thing traveling quickly. Rumors of the Decepticon on the ship were spreading like wildfire and a certain red minibot was to blame. He knew he had to tell Skids, of course. And then Tailgate. And Rewind. And--

Tailgate had told Cyclonus, and Rewind had told Chromedome. Chromedome had spoken to Brainstorm next, who confirmed the rumor and shakily asked for Chromedome to bring First Aid to his location.

By the time Magnus reached the area the ‘Con had last been seen, the entire Lost Light knew about it. Luckily, that meant he had more witnesses to tell him about the strange figure they’d seen running through the hallways and point him in the direction of open vents that someone had clearly crawled into.

He was mere feet away from this Decepticon, he could feel it, yet… Something was off about the direction this Decepticon was headed. It almost seemed like he was headed for...

* * *

Blaster shook his head as he watched Perceptor sling his rifle over his shoulder. Perceptor could feel Blaster’s gaze burning a hole into his back and looked over his shoulder with a cocked brow.

“Dare I ask why you’re glaring at me like that?”

“No reason, Perce. I just think you look ridiculous carrying that around the halls, that’s all.”

“You heard the same reports I did. A Decepticon attacked Brainstorm and is still loose on the ship. If anything happens, at the very least, I am prepared to defend myself.” Perceptor shifts his rifle against his shoulder and Blaster shakes his head again with a soft laugh.

“Careful with that, you might clip someone’s finials.”

* * *

The Decepticon is picking up the pace now, his destination ahead of him and he’s got what he needs to finally grab his companion, patch him up, and get the hell off of the ship. Based on the number of Autobots now walking about in the halls, he’s certain the ship is preparing for takeoff, so he’ll have to be quick-- especially so now that he’s being tailed by the biggest, sternest looking Autobot he’s ever seen.

He goes sliding around a corner. The sign at the end of the hall is familiar. He’s close to the bar. Just a little further, only a little further...

* * *

“You two!”

Rodimus’ steps are quick as he bounds down the hallway outside of Swerve’s, sliding to a halt as he reaches a turn in the hallway and nearly slams into Perceptor and Blaster.

“The Decepticon is headed this way, don’t let him get to Swerve’s! We think-- we think he’s trying to kill an organic we found hiding in the bar.”

The two red clad bots share a glance and nod, with Perceptor readying his rifle.

“We’ll be ready, captain. Count on it.” Blaster says as Perceptor moves past him. Perceptor holds up a hand, motioning for Blaster to quiet down for a second.

“Are those footsteps?” Perceptor asks as he takes a step around the corner. His question is quickly answered as the large Decepticon collides with him, sending them both to the floor.

The last thing Perceptor can make out before his consciousness fails him is Blaster leaned over him with a worried expression plastered across his face, and something in the back of his mind hopes who or whatever hit him has it worse.


	2. Near and Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though it's slowly beginning to dawn on the rest of the crew of the Lost Light that perhaps the situation was merely a misunderstanding, Megatron becomes restless at seeing such a familiar and unwelcome face.  
> Magnificus, on the other hand, is simply glad to know his organic companion, Ga'mede, is safe and is more than eager to be back by the prince's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next day update! because I already had this written out and am impatient
> 
> to be absolutely clear, I reject Megatron's redemption completely, so for the sake of this fic he is NOT working on redeeming himself, he is merely putting on a kinder face to save his reputation. therefore, there will be organic-phobia from him yayyyy not to mention his hatred of Decepticon traitors like Magnificus  
> his deal with Magnificus will be elaborated on more in the next chapter I think

“Medical supplies?” Magnus asks, watching Rodimus pace. “Are we to assume then that he was attempting to rescue the organic Swerve found in the bar?”

“Seems like it, but I’m having a hard time believing it. Decepticons aren’t known for their love of organics.” Rodimus says as he puts his chin in the crook of his forefinger and thumb.

“Was anyone else hurt other than Brainstorm?”

“Perceptor was knocked out, but it was an accident. First Aid is helping Brainstorm and as far as I know Perceptor is still out, but Ratchet says they’ll both be fine. He also said the organic is stable, for now.”

“Do we know when or how they got on board?” Magnus’ questions seem never ending and Rodimus can’t help wanting to answer everything with ‘I don’t know.’ He rubs at his temples and shakes his head.

“No one knows how, but I Ratchet said that based on how much blood was on the floor at Swerve’s, they couldn’t have gotten on board long before we took off.” Rodimus stops his pacing as the door to the captain’s quarters slides open and Megatron steps in. He looks concerned, his arms crossed and his brows knit. He doesn’t quite look at Rodimus.

“Seems like I missed a commotion. I hear we have a Decepticon held in the brig.”

“He got on board sometime before we took off. We weren’t sure what he was after until we realized he was stealing medical supplies and there just happened to be a wounded organic stashed under the bar in Swerve’s.” Rodimus says as Megatron steps past him to the computer console on the far side of the room, where images of both the organic and the Decepticon are pulled up.

Megatron’s optics widen slightly as he looks over the image of the Decepticon in the brig.

“You…!”

* * *

“I need to get out of here right now!” The Decepticon slams his fist against the wall of his cell, his voice echoing out into the rest of the brig, “You have to let me out! If you don’t, he’ll die! I can’t let him die, not now! Not after all this time!”

His cries are frantic as he continues to make a racket, the sound of which can be heard from the floors above. When the sound of a door sliding open catches his attention, the Decepticon stops his banging and calls out again.

“You stupid Autobots! Let me out or you’ll have blood on your hands!”

But when the person who steps in front of the cell glares down at him with piercing red optics, the Decepticon shrinks back into the cell, his voice failing him.

“The organic is safe, our medics have already taken care of him.” Megatron’s voice is low as he watches the other shift uncomfortably at the back of the cell. “In the meantime, we’re still deciding what to do with you, Magnificus. After attacking a member of the ship’s crew, we can’t quite let you go.”

Magnificus does not respond, narrowing his optics up at his once leader. The silence that follows is heavy and Megatron begins to feel uncomfortable under his own plating. Deciding there’s nothing more to be said, he turns to leave, but stops abruptly as the Decepticon in the cell behind him sneers.

“You’re not so innocent yourself, _my lord_ , yet you get to walk free. Why am I not allowed that same privilege?” There’s venom in Magnificus’ voice.

Megatron can’t turn to meet his gaze.

* * *

“He didn’t-- OW! He didn’t attack me in the first place, Rodimus.” Brainstorm cringed as First Aid welded the last bit of his injury together. When the medic eased up and backed up a step, Brainstorm checked the wound over and shook his head. “I didn’t move out of the way in time and he accidentally hit me while attempting an escape.”

“Still, Brainstorm, he injured you badly enough that if First Aid hadn’t gotten there when he did, you could’ve been in serious trouble.” Rodimus says as he scratches at the back of his head.

“Are you sympathizing with the Decepticon, Brainstorm?” Magnus butts in, crossing the medibay.

Brainstorm pinches the bridge of his nasal ridge and sighs, “I’m sympathizing with a _fellow Cybertronian_. Eventually, we’ll all do something stupid for someone we care about, no matter our alignment. He had someone he wanted to save and I--... I can understand that.” He locks eyes with Rodimus, who seems to shrink into himself a touch. “Can’t you?”

* * *

Rodimus enters the brig slowly, ever so slightly unnerved by the silence. Not long ago, the brig had been the source of a great commotion, with their prisoner shouting and banging on the walls. Now, it was quiet enough that it almost seemed as though no living thing existed in the cells. He kept walking.

“Alright, Magnificus, I have good news and bad news for you.”

Magnificus doesn’t look up from where he’s slumped on the floor, his arms crossed and his gaze towards the back wall. He makes an indignant sound, but otherwise doesn’t respond.

“Bad news first, since the ship already took off you’re stuck with us until we get to our next stop. Which isn’t that long, we’ll be there in a few days. But, the good news is that we’re letting you out. _I_ am letting you out. Megatron and Magnus don’t think I should, but--”

Magnificus jumps to his feet and in seconds is face to face with Rodimus, the only thing separating them being the bars of the cell.

“Where is he.” It’s less of a question and more of a demand, making Rodimus’ confidence falter for a split second.

“Right-- right, the organic. He’s in the medibay. He hasn’t woken up yet, but I can take you to him.”

“Take me, _now_.”

* * *

Megatron can’t help peering into the medibay at the Decepticon deep in recharge on the berth alongside the organic. For the first time since he’d come on board, Magnificus looked to be at peace. Megatron choked down feelings of disgust at the other bot’s willingness to get so _cozy_ with an organic. He had to put on that tolerant face for the other Autobots, couldn’t let them know that deep in his spark he still disliked organics.

But really, it was more than that. He recalled his past experiences with Magnificus and how the microscope bot was a traitor to his cause-- his old cause, rather. He’d never tell any of the Autobots on the Lost Light about his disdain toward that traitor, not even someone as trustworthy as Rung. He couldn’t. They all thought he was changing, and for the sake of his reputation, he wanted them to believe that. They’d never believe he was changing if he showed hatred for someone who went against the Decepticon cause. He was supposed to oppose it himself! So for now, he kept quiet and backed away from the medibay.

* * *

The sounds of hushed voices outside the room tempts Ga’mede to get up and investigate, but the dull pain in his side tells him not to move. He isn’t entirely sure where he is, but he knows he isn’t bleeding anymore, so he must be safe. He relaxes a bit, letting out a deep breath. A familiar click of metal retracting makes his heart flutter and he holds his hand out weakly, waiting a moment before he feels something soft press a kiss to his palm. He smiles and finally opens his eyes, looking up at the bot above him.

“I could hear you take your mask off,” Ga’mede says, his voice faint. “You’re not subtle.”

“Why would I want to be subtle?” Magnificus laughed softly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Ga’mede’s forehead, or at least as close as he could get to it. Their sizes made things a touch difficult, but it had never stopped them before.

“I want you to _know_ I adore you.”

Ga’mede huffed, smiling as he tried his best to push the bot’s face away from his own and sit up some without agitating his injury. He looked around the room as Magnificus leaned up off of him, surveying his surroundings. He couldn’t remember the last place they’d been, but this definitely wasn’t it.

“Mag, where are we?” He looks back up at Magnificus, who’s repositioning himself on the berth.

“Medibay of some Autobot starship. They call it the Lost Light. The captain is some hot shot kid with the worst paint job I’ve ever seen. It’s absolutely awful, you’d love it.”

“That tacky, huh? Let me guess, neon green?” Ga’mede grins.

“Better, he’s muscle car _red_.”

Ga’mede threw his head back and laughed, clutching at his side when he laughed a little too hard for his injury to handle.

“Great, I’d love to meet him!”

His grin quickly drops when Magnificus looks away, his own smile long gone. The ‘Con’s mask shifts back into place and the little Xeptian prince can sense the bad news to follow.

“Megatron is on the ship as well.”

And there it was. Ga’mede could only stare as shock washed over him. They’d been working for so long to get to the point where they’d come face to face with Megatron and make him atone for what he did to Magnificus-- what he did to many ‘traitor’ Decepticons, but to be this close…

“Are we-- are we still…” Ga’mede’s voice trails off as Magnificus looks back down at him.

“I’m not sure. We can’t kill him here, obviously, but this may be our only chance...” Magnificus sighs, “We have a few days until the ship reaches its next stop. So we have until then to decide.”

Ga’mede nods slowly, his face sullen. He lays back against the makeshift 'organic size' cushions of the berth and closes his eyes. Nothing he can do right now but rest anyway.

The berth shifts and Ga’mede’s eyes snap open just in time to see Magnificus repositioning himself again. He lays himself carefully next to Ga’mede, one arm under his head and the other angled over Ga’mede as if to shield him from something. Ga’mede smiles up at the bot above him and, for the moment, he forgets his pain and their situation.


	3. Two Sides of a Different Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Magnificus recall their history together, though they have to very different perspectives on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M IMPATIENT OKAY if I don't get my ideas out there I'll never finish what I start
> 
> more bastard Megatron blah blah he has not and will not change

“Brainstorm. I believe we’ve met.” Brainstorm holds out a hand towards Magnificus and the Decepticon can’t help raise a brow skeptically. Even so, he takes Brainstorms hand in a firm handshake and nods.

“I believe we have. I am Magnificus and I would like to apologize for yesterday. I trust your injury wasn’t too severe?” Magnificus shifted slightly as Brainstorm took a seat next to him at the bar. The ‘Con had been seated there for some time, though hitherto undisturbed. He hadn’t done anything yet to give the rest of the patrons reason to be suspicious of him, though with the Decepticon logo plastered plainly across his chest he supposed they didn’t need any other reason.

“Nothing our good doctor, First Aid, can’t repair,” Brainstorm laughs. He leans onto the bar on his elbows, glancing back to see where Swerve had gone. The minibot was chattering away with some bots at another table, so Brainstorm decided to focus elsewhere until he had a chance to order a drink. He turned his attention back to Magnificus, who was tracing the rim of his own glass with a finger, his mind seemingly elsewhere. Brainstorm’s gaze tracked down to the splotch of blue seated atop Magnificus’ free arm, and the flier couldn’t help cocking his head curiously as he gave the organic a once over.

“You’re quite the odd pair. I can’t recall the last time I saw a Decepticon traveling with an organic that wasn’t a prisoner-- much less a human.”

Ga’mede snorts, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, “I’m not human, but I get that a lot. Honestly, I’ve never been to earth, but I hear from every other alien I’ve met that I look like I belong there.” He waves a hand as if to brush the thought away. “Brainstorm, right? I’m Ga’mede, prince of the royal family on Xeptos.”

“Xeptos? Strange name, I don’t think I’m familiar.”

“Don’t worry, most people aren’t.”

Ga’mede wobbled slightly as Magnificus sat up straighter, bringing his arm, and Ga’mede by extension, closer to himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Brainstorm, he was simply protective of the small, soft prince. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Brainstorm, who lifted his hands slightly in a show of surrender.

“So, what brought you two onto the Lost Light? No-- Let me rephrase; What caused that injury that brought you two into our care?” Brainstorm prompts, crossing his arms on the bartop.

“Shoot out,” Magnificus replies, but doesn’t clarify further.

“Bounty hunters,” Ga’mede says with a roll of his neck. “Long story.”

“I have plenty of time.”

* * *

“You still haven’t told me why you’re so jumpy about that ‘Con being on the ship. How do you two know each other, other than you being his leader at one point and all?” Rodimus asks as he absentmindedly carves away at his desk. He can hear Megatron let out an exasperated sigh and wonders for a moment if he should’ve just said nothing.

“Magnificus was the military consul I had appointed to govern Mebion during the war,” Megatron begins slowly. He crosses his arms and begins to pace as he speaks. “He hailed from the settlement. He is-- was scientific class before the war. Vastly intelligent, but not interested in sciences. I was surprised when he first elected to join me. Not many from the scientific class wanted to leave their _comfortable_ life for my cause, though it certainly wasn’t unwelcome.”

Rodimus says nothing, even as Megatron stops his pacing to seemingly wait for a reaction from his co-captain. The Prime simply looks on, waiting for Megatron to continue.

With a sigh, Megatron begins to pace again as he continues, “He had an interest in politics, which I suppose must have been why he was so _drawn_ to me. He seemed to think I could give him everything he desired.”

* * *

“And there was so much I desired-- so many changes I wanted for Cybertron. I’m sure we’re all aware by now that Megatron started his campaign by claiming he wanted to reform Cybertron. Perhaps he truly did at one point. I think back to rereading Towards Peace every night and hoping things could truly change.” Magnificus leans back against the bar, Ga’mede now seated on his shoulder sipping at a drink of his own.

“So, I joined the Decepticons. I was with them for what felt like an eternity. Then the war started. My knowledge of military strategy and politics gave me an edge that Megatron clearly wanted, so when I mentioned that Mebion, my home, was at the perfect position to hold down a portion of Cybertron, Megatron was on it within the day. I still remember the command he gave to the eager Decepticons under him. I suppose because it was my home, Megatron thought it was only fitting that I be the one to govern it while he attended to other things.”

By now the other patrons in the bar had quieted down to a soft murmur, most of them leaned in to listen to the Decepticon’s story. It wasn’t often the Autobots got to listen to stories from the other side of the war, and this one seemed to be particularly interesting. Magnificus lets his mask slide away and throws back his drink before continuing.

“I was great at what I did, though I suppose everyone thinks they’re amazing at what they do. The subordinates Megatron had left me with didn’t seem to agree.”

* * *

“Soon the reports came pouring in about him. Soldier after soldier came to me exclaiming the same thing: he’s going to overthrow you.” Megatron shakes his head, growling lowly. “I thought he was one of my more loyal Decepticons. But it seems his goals were corrupted.”

“Sounds like a lot of ‘Cons went through that. Started out wanting something good and ended up becoming something bad…” Rodimus mumbles without thinking. His eyes snap up to Megatron and he winces. Megatron doesn’t meet his gaze, clenching his fists tightly. He turns to look at the far wall away from Rodimus, exhaling deeply as he relaxes his hands.

“You’re right.”

“Sorry, Megs, I didn’t mean to--... Wait, I’m right?”

“You’re right. It seems my Decepticons and I had lost touch with our roots. Perhaps that’s why many of us went astray.” Megatron narrows his eyes, still not turning to meet Rodimus’. There’s more to that statement, much more, about how him joining up with these Autobots was the beginning of him _going astray_. But he can’t say that. So instead, he shakes these thoughts out of his head and continues.

“It had become clear to me that he was a traitor to the cause.”

* * *

“But I wasn’t a traitor. I was as I am now, a simple bot looking for a better life. I had always been loyal, even when Megatron’s changing agenda made me question my own standing. It wasn’t good enough.”

Ga’mede has taken to walking-- limping, rather, around the bartop, getting a look at all the patrons seated nearby and getting acquainted with a few as Magnificus tells his story. There’s a heavy silence through the bar as Magnificus takes a moment to rub at his temples and recall the next set of events. It isn’t that he couldn’t remember, he just prefers _not_ to remember.

He sighs, “I was captured and sent to an arena under the streets of Mebion. I had never known about it, and seeing as I was merely a desk jockey until the war I had no reason to know. Why _would_ I know that the only reason Mebion was even on the map was because it was home to brutal gladiator matches? Illegal matches, mind you.” Magnificus points authoritatively towards the crowd around him, waving his finger as he declares, “There’s a good reason blood sports are illegal. Functionist or not, senate or not, it’s-- it’s horrific…”

His voice trails off and he shakes his head, setting his glass down on the bar behind him. He makes a vague motion with his hands as if to coax out the rest of the story.

“So, Megatron thought he was quite the comedian, I suppose.”

* * *

“Something deep inside me got a cruel sort of enjoyment out of the idea. I had it put into place that traitors would be executed, but I had thought this was a brilliant idea. He was such a small bot, so thin and fragile, he wouldn’t last in a true match. Mebion was his home and his charge, the settlement seemed to mean everything to him. I had hoped the rather cruel irony of him being torn apart under the very city he wanted to protect was not lost on him.”

Rodimus had turned his back to Megatron now, his arms wrapped around himself and his head low. He didn’t want to keep listening. He hated hearing that tone in Megatron’s voice, that almost boastful tone he had talking about his cruelty towards his own soldiers. Megatron worded his story in such a way that it made him seem regretful, like he didn’t hold these views and ideas anymore, like he didn’t derive such wicked pleasure from what he’d done. Yet, Rodimus could hear it in his voice; it was the voice of someone who was triumphant over someone he saw as lesser.

“Since then, I’ve come to realize that perhaps I was wrong. Wrong in my actions.” _I could have thought of a much better punishment for his betrayal_ , Megatron thinks with a huff. His pacing stops and he glances over to Rodimus, judging the Prime’s reaction. Rodimus lifts his head, turning just enough to look over his shoulder.

“I think I’ve heard enough,” Rodimus sighs. “I get it now. I see why you’d dislike him, but I don’t think it matters anymore. None of it matters. It’s over and you’re trying to change. Maybe he can’t see that yet, but eventually you can make it up to him.” The Prime walks around his desk and past Megatron, who watches him carefully.

“I apologize if I overshared. You did ask for my perspective and I’ve never been one to leave out details of my experiences.” Megatron watches his co-captain hit the release on the door and step into the doorframe. Rodimus hesitates. He’d like to say something about how the story seems to be lacking in places, but he decides against it. He shakes his head before exventing sharply and bouncing on his toes, seemingly trying to psyche himself up and shake off that bad feeling he has.

“I’m going to Swerve’s to see how our guests are doing.” Rodimus waves behind him as he begins to half jog down the hall. Megatron leans out the doorway and simply watches him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I'm uncertain exactly how familiar other TF fans are w/ Magnificus and Ga'mede, I'm gonna drop the refs I'm using for their designs here
> 
> [Magnificus](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-xFeYYGBnIKo/WvAKCGs-oBI/AAAAAAAAjMA/yBE22Tgugq8KrfLjnjVL2VaVvFvDUQZOgCKgBGAs/s1600/generationsmagnificus.jpg)  
> [Ga'mede](https://tfwiki.net/mediawiki/images2/0/0d/Gamede-biocard.jpg)


	4. Lies and Slander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron attempts to apologize to Magnificus.

“--but he was a fool! His weak point was right there and he didn’t think to cover it!” Magnificus motions wildly as he explains the events of his first gladiator match. The patrons are riled up, cheering and shouting at the details of the story, drinks being emptied faster than Swerve can hand them out. Magnificus himself has lost count of how many he’s had, but he didn’t care at this point. The more he has, the more fun the story is to tell, and by now he needs something to lighten the mood.

“I cannot emphasize how good it feels to see the absolute shock on someone’s face when you’ve just defeated their best gladiator while unarmed! It was especially pleasing that it was Megatron of all people! That warmongering bastard looked as if his spark was about to leave his body!” Magnificus laughs as he throws back another drink.

Rodimus slips into Swerve’s quietly, taking a spot in the back of the group and simply listening as Magnificus carries on. The large microscope Decepticon quiets down a moment and sits back in his seat at the bar, looking down at the cup in his hands.

“Remember earlier… I said blood sports should be illegal no matter who is in control?” The solemn tone in his voice causes the other patrons to calm some, looking on with hints of worry in their optics.

Magnificus shakes his head, “I killed some good bots in that arena. Under different circumstances, maybe I’d have called them my friends. When I escaped that arena, I swore I’d never kill without reason again.”

There’s silence for a beat, as though time has frozen as the crowd is still with anticipation.

“So now I kill in their honor! To hell with the Decepticons! They owe all of us! They owe everyone they’ve killed, everyone they’ve hurt, all of us! I still wear their badge as a reminder to them that they betrayed the wrong Cybertronian!” Magnificus’ voice carries through the bar and into the surrounding rooms and hallways, the triumph in his voice clear as the glass in his hand.

“He knows how to work up a crowd,” Ga’mede says up at the orange bot who had moved to stand next to him at the bar. Rodimus looks down at the organic standing on the bartop and nods.

“He’s got a lot of charisma, that’s for sure. How did you guys never get your own following with speeches like that?”

Ga’mede scratches at the back of his head and shrugs, “I think most Decepticons prefer to stay in Megatron’s good graces. Besides, there’s a pretty big bounty out for us. ‘Cons seem to love money.”

Rodimus furrows his brows and hums thoughtfully, scoffing, “More like ‘Cons love their jobs and would hate to give up slaughtering organics.”

Ga’mede throws his head back and raises his drink skyward with a laugh, “Hear, hear! And I can’t wait ‘til every last loyal Decepticon gets what’s coming to them for it!” He throws back his drink, then grins up at Rodimus, who can’t help but grin back. The little organic has an air about him that Rodimus finds immensely charming. He opens his mouth to speak, but his attention snaps to the front door of the bar as it slides open.

The activity in the bar comes to a standstill as heavy footsteps echo through the room. The patrons slink back into their seats, their cheers and shouts silenced as Megatron surveys the room. His gaze lands on Magnificus and the microscope Decepticon stiffens. The last time he’d been near Megatron, there were bars keeping them apart. Now, in the open bar, there’s nothing stopping either of them from lashing out at the other.

Mere minutes ago, the rest of the patrons had been on Magnificus’ side, cheering against Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons. Now, they all backed down with their eyes averted, their support long gone. Magnificus clenched his fists. He knew this was how it would be. Everyone was scared of Megatron, of course they were. Deep down, Magnificus was, too. But he couldn’t let his fear overwhelm him.

Megatron stared down Magnificus for what felt like an eternity, his expression unreadable.

“Magnificus,” Megatron begins slowly. “I would like to… apologize to you.”

Magnificus could only stare at him, confused, and a quick glance around told him the other patrons seemed just as confused. But his confusion was quickly replaced with contempt and he began to laugh.

“ _You?_ Apologize to _me?_ That’s about as unlikely as you becoming a real Autobot!” Magnificus sneers, throwing his hands outward in a dramatic motion, “And we all know that won’t ever happen!”

Megatron merely crosses his arms, his expression unwavering.

“I am being sincere. I would like to apologize for the way I treated you while you were among my ranks and making you feel as though you were not truly valued. You were one of my more loyal Decepticons, I should have known better than to doubt you.” Megatron looks to the floor and vents in a mock sigh, then moves a hand over his spark and looks back up at Magnificus. “I’m beginning to learn about change and bettering oneself. I am far from perfect, but aren’t we all?”

He makes direct eye contact with Magnificus, as though to say _‘You are no better than I’_. Magnificus narrows his eyes, clenching his fists tightly as he waits for what Megatron has to say next.

“I was speaking with Rodimus and he said something that made me think. He stated that the war is over, none of my previous actions truly matter now. And he is correct, it's over. I am attempting to be better, and although we may not see optic to optic you must give me credit for trying.”

Rodimus shifts uncomfortably in his place next to Ga’mede at the bar, his voice low, “That’s not what I said and he knows it.”

Ga’mede looks up at the Prime, biting his bottom lip to keep from having an outburst. He’d heard from Magnificus how underhanded Megatron could be, but to see it first hand… He was terrified to speak out, lest Megatron decide all that ‘change’ was less important than squishing a defiant organic.

“I was hoping to speak to you privately, but you seem to have an affinity for large crowds. I wonder why that is?” Megatron tilts his head as he speaks and for a brief moment Magnificus could swear he saw the tyrant grin. Magnificus has a long list of things he’d like to say, but decides against it, instead tossing a box of shanix from his subspace to Swerve.

“Everyone’s drinks are on me,” he says as he shoves past Megatron. He can feel Megatron’s optics on him as he passes, but he keeps moving. He can’t be here any longer.

The bar patrons watch quietly as Magnificus stomps out of the bar and disappears into the hallway, all too afraid to call out to him. Rodimus bites his lower lip, unsure how he should respond in this situation. He moves to lean back against the bar, when it dawns on him--

“He just left you behind?” Rodimus turns quickly to Ga’mede, who seems just as confused. The Microman blinks slowly as he processes this fact, then raises his hands and voice in shock, “He left me behind?!”

The other people in the bar look up at the outburst, their murmuring stopping a moment as they all realize that the rogue Decepticon had in fact left his injured organic companion behind out of anger. Some can’t help but snicker at the little organic’s shocked expression.

Swerve sidles up to Rodimus and Ga’mede, grinning. “Hey, if you need a place to stay until your buddy comes back, you can stay with me. I’d love to have a human room with me for once.”

“Swerve, as nice as your offer is, I think I need to get our guest here back to Magnificus,” Rodimus says, lifting a hand to wave away Swerve’s offer.

Swerve lifts his hands defensively, shrugging, “Hey, alright, but the offer is always open.” Ga’mede smiles appreciatively, getting a wide grin from the minibot in response.

“I’ll keep it in mind. Oh! And thank you for the glass earlier, I didn’t think Cybertronians had dishes my size,” Ga’mede laughs.

“Swerve has an interest in Earth, I’m not surprised he had a glass your size.” Rodimus shrugs as he gently lifts Ga’mede off of the counter. Before Swerve can get another word in, Rodimus walks off, carrying Ga’mede carefully through the bar. The pair pass Megatron, who has planted himself by the door with his arms crossed.

“That way,” he says, motioning with a tilt of his head. Rodimus doesn’t acknowledge him as he continues walking. He keeps his gaze even until he’s out of sight of Megatron, then vents quietly.

“So, what’s going to happen with you two?” Rodimus prompts.

“Who knows. We had plans, but now…” Ga’mede shakes his head, “Who knows.”

“What about Magnificus? Is he going to be alright without you keeping an eye on him?”

“He’ll be fine, he just needs to cool down. It happens. He’s probably on the other end of the ship sitting on the floor pouting by now.”

* * *

Several levels down, Magnificus walks aimlessly, running his hand over the walls as he moves along. He wishes he was back in the bar, telling stories and drinking the night away, but that fool had to come along and ruin his night. Of course he did, Magnificus thinks. He balls his fists, swinging at the nearest wall. The sound echoes through the empty hallway, reminding him that he is, truly, alone here. He’d left Ga’mede behind accidentally, so he has no one to confide in, no one to--

“I’d appreciate you not pounding on my door at this hour,” a voice says behind him. Magnificus snaps out of his thoughts as he spins around to find the owner of the voice. A red microscope bot looks up at him, clearly irritated.

“My apologies, I--...” Magnificus narrows his optics at the other as he looks him over. “I remember you, you’re the reason I got caught!”

“Oh, good, your memory still works. I, on the other hand, lost several hours of my life because of you. Perhaps next time you’ll watch where you’re going when barreling down the halls of a crowded ship.” Perceptor crosses his arms, leaning against the doorframe of his lab.

“Again, I apologize. I was in a hurry, I meant no harm to you or that other Autobot I hurt-- Brainstorm, I believe his name was.”

“Ah, yes, Brainstorm. I find it interesting how quick he was to defend you, despite it seeming that you two have never met before yesterday-- especially after you nearly killed him,” Perceptor says, tapping a finger against his chin thoughtfully.

“I did tell him to move." Magnificus shrugs, hesitating, "He defended me? For what reason?”

“I’m not entirely sure. He made a point about how ‘we all do something stupid for someone we love’ or something to that effect. I’d have to disagree, but I suppose I can’t speak from experience.”

Magnificus shifts uncomfortably, averting his gaze. With a sigh, Perceptor straightens up, motioning into his lab.

“I can't believe I'm asking this, but would you like to come in? I assume you have nowhere else to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Megatron bastard moments! and a side note that I'll occasionally refer to Ga'mede as a "Microman" because.. he is one hah
> 
> sorry the bit with Swerve is a tad awkward I realized I should probably explain why Ga'mede had his own drink in the last chapter gjdsfghjkdsfgdksfj


	5. Pros and Cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to update I don't know how I feel about this chapter

Magnificus leaned back against a lab table, watching carefully as Perceptor crossed the lab with some equipment in hand. Perceptor was smaller than him, but he’d clearly changed his frame in some way, as no microscope bots were naturally built for battle.

“When’d you decide to bulk up like that? I don’t think I’ve ever seen another microscope with armor like yours.” Magnificus tilts his head. “Except when I look at my reflection, of course,” he laughs.

“My armor is nothing like yours, I’m afraid. Nowhere near as…” Perceptor quirks a brow, looking Magnificus over, “Damaged.”

“I’m a gladiator, not sure what else you’d expect. Go a few rounds with a bot the size of _Overlord_ and you’ll--...” Magnificus’ voice trails off as he watches Perceptor tense. He scratches at the back of his head, averting his gaze. He hums, thinking of what else he could say. “I just don’t take care of my plating as much as someone like you would, is all.”

“Someone like me? And what do you mean by that?” Perceptor’s voice has a tone to it that Magnificus can’t pin down, but he can tell the other microscope isn’t asking because he’s offended.

“You know, like…” Magnificus makes a vague motion, “Bots like you-- Autobots. ‘Cons don’t have the same standard of self-maintenance. Probably ‘cause we’d rather let nonlethal damage go than see a medic. ‘Con medics are… _Eugh_.” The Decepticon shudders, shaking his head.

Perceptor makes an amused face as he moves closer to Magnificus, arms crossed. “Not all Autobots have a high standard for ‘self-maintenance.’ I was a Wrecker, after all. We aren’t known for having spotless plating.”

Magnificus slides his mask away, revealing a wide grin that makes Perceptor’s plating crawl. “Oh, see, I had you pegged for a different kind of Autobot, but a Wrecker…” He throws his head back and laughs, “I’ve heard about those bastards! The ones who run into the worst kinds of battles to kill as many ‘Cons as possible before the ‘Cons kill them! I get it now, you’re a microscope with a deathwish! Now I’ve seen it all! How’d it feel, being more than a brain module in a fancy container for the higher ups to consult when they’re too stupid to do shit on their own, huh? Feels good to finally get out of the lab and into the fray, don’t it?”

“You still have me pegged for the wrong kind of Autobot,” Perceptor replies, his voice low. “I’m not the kind who enjoys fighting.”

“Right, my _mistake_ , I’d forgotten Wreckers are all _pacifists_.” Magnificus narrows his optics down at Perceptor. “If it’s not for the thrill, why’d you join them?”

Perceptor stays silent, looking at the floor as if the answer he’s looking for is written there. He shakes his head, turning to walk back to the table he’s working at.

“I had a debt to repay.” The red microscope’s voice is barely audible.

Magnificus crosses his arms, lifting his head to look at the ceiling above him. “I can understand that,” he sighs. “Lot of people had debts to repay when the war was really going. Let me guess-- you had it out for someone in particular.”

“Not at all. That was the case for a few other Wreckers, but I wasn’t one of those. I simply had to repay someone for saving my life and changing myself-- _my purpose_ , seemed like the best course of action.” Perceptor doesn’t look at Magnificus as he responds, but he can feel the other staring at him. He resists the urge to turn around, instead focusing on keeping his hands busy with his project.

Magnificus hums, shifting in his spot across the lab. “I’m guessing you’re pretty close to this guy that saved your life if you were willin’ to change yourself for him.”

Perceptor doesn’t respond at first, standing still as he looks over the project in his hands.

“I hardly know him anymore.”

Silence hangs in the air for what feels like an eternity, before Magnificus speaks.

“So are you and Brainstorm close?” He asks slowly. “I remember being pretty close with the other scientists in my lab back when I was still an astrophysicist.”

Perceptor vents, turning to face Magnificus with a skeptical look. “You are kidding, aren’t you? I wouldn’t say we’re close, nowhere near it. He’s an egotistical fool who finds it enjoyable to try and one-up me at every opportunity. I have a hard time calling him my friend.”

“My apologies, I didn’t realize there was tension in these labs.” Magnificus lifts his hands defensively and laughs, “He seemed nice enough when I spoke to him in the bar. He’s quite funny, in my opinion.”

“Nice enough to you, perhaps. You aren’t his competition,” Perceptor scoffs.

“I cracked the bot’s chestplate open on _accident_ , he’d probably be too scared to compete with me.”

“Then you clearly don’t know him well enough yet. He’d compete with Megatron if the tyrant proved to be more knowledgeable in a scientific field than him.” Perceptor turns back to face Magnificus, his expression flat. Magnificus can’t help but smirk, all too amused by how irritated Perceptor seemed to be by the flier’s antics.

“Well, I got along with him just fine, perhaps you should follow my example and humor him once in a while,” Magnificus says with a shrug. “Let him one-up you for once and maybe he’ll move on.”

“Unlikely.” Perceptor crosses the room to where Magnificus is standing, reaching past the larger bot to grab a tool off of a rack on the table. He huffs, “He sees me as this… this threat to his reputation. I’m _obviously_ out of his intellectual league, yet he puts himself on this pedestal in an attempt to reach me.”

“And you call _him_ egotistical,” Magnificus mutters. Perceptor gives him an incredulous look, continuing on, “Even if I were to let him ‘one-up’ me, he’d hold it over my head endlessly, adding a new reason for me to be annoyed by the things he does. He simply doesn’t let things go-- and sometimes I think he desperately needs to.”

“What do you mean by that?”

* * *

As they walk through the halls of the Lost Light, searching out Magnificus, Ga’mede recounts his own history to Rodimus.

“After that, the political scene on Xeptos spiraled out of control. I was never personally involved, but as the next heir to the throne, other members of my family saw me as the primary threat. I was meant to be executed…” Ga’mede scratches at the back of his head, his voice trailing off.

“Sounds like hell. Seems like you got out of it just fine though, since you’re here in my arms now,” Rodimus responds, shrugging. Ga’mede shoots him a look and he gives the little prince a sideways grin.

“Oh, how I always _dreamed_ of being held in the arms of so many big, strong robots,” Ga’mede laughs, making a dramatic motion as he leans back against Rodimus. “Who knew getting hurt would be so worth it?”

Rodimus opens his mouth to respond, but is quickly cut off as Brainstorm jogs up beside him, “There you two are. I came to inform you about an issue in the lower habsuites-- Blaster has camped outside of Perceptor’s habsuite and is blaring human music. I believe it’s called ‘I Want It That Way’.”

“Backstreet Boys,” Rodimus mutters. “Oh, he’s smooth.”

Ga’mede gives him an amused and confused look, raising a brow. Rodimus lifts his free hand to wave away the thought and shakes his head.

“But that’s not important. I’d better get down there and stop him before Magnus gets noise complaints. I’ll never hear the end of it.” He shuffles in place a moment as he thinks of what move to make next. He makes an indecisive noise before holding Ga’mede out to Brainstorm. “Can you take him and find Magnificus?”

“Of course, you can count on me.” Brainstorm says as he takes Ga’mede gently into his arms. He watches with narrowed eyes as Rodimus takes off in the opposite direction and disappears around a corner. Once Rodimus has gone, Brainstorm snorts, gaining a skeptical look from Ga’mede.

“I lied. To be quite honest, I was just seeing if he’d hand you over to me. Didn’t expect it to work, but then again it’s Rodimus,” Brainstorm laughs. “I was quite taken with your friend’s story back there. I was going to ask for more details, but…”

Ga’mede looked towards the ground and clicked his teeth. There was no need to say it, by now everyone on the ship knew about the exchange between Megatron and Magnificus. Ga’mede wondered just how people were telling that story; who was the villain in the situation. He could only hope the rest of the ship agreed with Magnificus.

“You’re quite the pair. I wouldn’t mind you two joining us on the ship permanently,” Brainstorm says, pulling Ga’mede closer to his chassis. For a moment Ga’mede is surprised by the action, but he quickly relaxes, enjoying how surprisingly warm Brainstorm’s plating is. Brainstorm decided not to comment on it, simply enjoying the closeness.

“I wouldn’t mind it either, but knowing who else is on the ship… I’m not so sure about staying. Not right now, at least,” Ga’mede sighs. Brainstorm stays quiet, thinking a moment. He stops walking abruptly, making a motion in the opposite direction they’d been going.

“I have something I’m working on, would you like to see it?”

* * *

The door to the captain’s quarters slides open quietly, accompanied by the slow footsteps of the ship’s captain. Megatron stands at the other side of the room, gazing out the window. He lifts his head at the sound of Rodimus crossing the room, not quite turning to meet his captain’s stare.

“Did you find Magnificus?” Megatron prompts.

“No, I didn’t. But it doesn’t matter to me. I trust him enough to be on the ship without one of us hovering behind him at all times.” Rodimus takes a seat at his desk, venting softly as he leans back in the chair.

The room is silent for a moment until Megatron speaks, turning to face Rodimus as he does so. “You trust him.”

“Was that a question or are you just repeating me?”

“I’m merely trying to make sense of your statement. You trust him, yet I can’t understand why. He broke into the ship, stole our supplies, attacked a crew member--”

Rodimus leans forward in the chair, meeting Megatron’s gaze, “You’ve done a lot worse, but you want everyone else to trust you. Why is he different?” Megatron is taken aback at the statement, but remains silent as Rodimus continues, “There are a lot of people on this ship who are looking for a second chance or are trying to make the most of their second chance. He’s no different than anyone else here. The way I see it, the most important difference between you two is that he’s trying and _you’re not_.”

“You think I’m not trying?” Megatron squares his shoulders and straightens up, his fingers twitching as he resists the urge to clench his fists. He takes slow steps towards Rodimus, his voice low as he looms over the other, “If I were not trying, I wouldn’t have come on this ship with you and your crew. Yet I did. If I were not trying, I would have slaughtered every last member of this ship. Yet I haven’t. I believe that’s proof enough I am trying.”

“You aren’t trying to change, you’re trying to play your cards right to get a free pass. You wonder why no one trusts you? This is why. You’ve already proven that you can’t be trusted around Magnificus and Ga’mede.” Rodimus stands, meeting Megatron’s gaze without hesitation.

Megatron leans back and scoffs, a spiteful grin spreading across his face, “Oh, please. I can’t be trusted? Well, rest assured, Rodimus. Just because others refuse to forgive me does not condemn me. I would never do anything to harm those two.”

Megatron steps back from Rodimus, turning on his heel and heading for the door.

“I’ll be taking my leave then. I clearly can’t be trusted, therefore I no longer have reason to be here. Good night, captain.”


	6. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ga'mede is having his wound checked over, Megatron attempts to make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this its 5am

The next morning started early for the stowaways as they sleepily entered the medibay, per First Aid’s request. He’d mentioned wanting to do a routine checkup on Ga’mede to insure his wound was healing properly, though he’d asked them to come in at their earliest convenience. To Magnificus, who often had trouble recharging, that meant as soon as Ga’mede woke up. Ga’mede was never a morning person, but for Magnificus he tolerated being awake so early.

“I didn’t expect you two to be here so soon,” First Aid says, motioning to an examination table. “Most bots around here try to put off their appointments or just don’t show up at all.”

“We aren’t most bots,” Magnificus replies bluntly. “We’ve been on the run from mercenaries for thousands of years, we take our health very seriously.”

First Aid nods in agreement, “I’m sure you do. I just hope you trust me to treat you.” Magnificus set Ga’mede on the table gently and stepped aside, allowing First Aid room to look the Microman over. Ga’mede shivers as the cold metal of First Aid’s hands touch lightly at his side.

“Can I ask you to remove your armor and weapons?” First Aid says, pointing down at the rifle adorning Ga’mede’s back. Ga’mede hesitates, looking away as he scratches at the back of his head.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d feel safer if I was allowed to keep it on me,” he says slowly.

First Aid sighs and shakes his head, but doesn’t force the matter. “If you’d like. At the very least, move it aside so I can access your wound easier.”

Ga’mede nods, adjusting his gun holster to give the medic more room to work. First Aid’s hands quickly return to work as he removes the old bandages and examines the wound carefully. Magnificus watches from the other side of the table, arms crossed. He trusts First Aid as much as he can without really knowing the medic, but he still was wary. Ga’mede was organic, not Cybertronian, and any procedure that would typically work on a Cybertronian may be fatal to an organic as small as him.

First Aid must have picked up on his worries, his hands lifting away from the prince slowly.

“If it’s alright, I might need to perform a quick surgery. There appears to be an obstruction lodged in his side that’s slowing down the healing process. If it’s left in there, it may become life threatening--”

“ _Life threatening?_ ” Magnificus snaps, cutting First Aid off, “And you didn’t think to remove it when we first came on the ship?”

“Not to sound harsh, but we were all under a lot of stress. There was a seemingly dangerous _Decepticon_ loose on the ship attacking people and an organic losing far too much of his blood to wait, so excuse us for not taking the time to painstakingly examine every part of your friend here,” First Aid responds sharply. Magnificus backs down, his posture relaxing.

“I apologize. I know it wasn’t a favorable situation,” Magnificus concedes.

“That’s an understatement,” Ratchet scoffs from the doorway. He crosses the room to the examination table, standing to the side of Magnificus and tapping the larger bot’s shoulder. “Can I ask you to come with me? I’d like to run a few scans on you while your friend is being cared for, just to ensure you’re also in good health.”

Magnificus blinks down at the older medic then turns to face First Aid.

“Don’t worry, he’s in good hands,” First Aid says with a nod.

With a sigh, Magnificus agrees, following Ratchet into an adjacent room, throwing glances over his shoulder at Ga’mede as he goes. The door shuts behind him and Ga’mede is left alone with First Aid.

“Now then, I’m going to put you under and get that obstruction out, if that’s alright.” First Aid moves to retrieve a machine near the table, bringing it closer and pulling a set of cords out and arranging the machine to be in working condition.

Ga’mede laid back staring at the ceiling as he waited for the procedure to begin. He wished Magnificus was here, but he knew that if he hadn’t gone with the other medic he’d just keep neglecting his own health. He did that all too often, ignoring his own needs in favor of keeping Ga’mede safe and healthy. As much as Ga’mede enjoyed being cared for, he wished it wasn’t at the cost of Magnificus’ health.

He was pulled from his thoughts as First Aid placed a makeshift ‘organic size’ mask over his face. “Count to ten for me,” First Aid said, turning a knob on the machine he’d been fiddling with.

Ga’mede opened his mouth to begin counting, but only got to two before he was out cold. First Aid made an amused sound, turning back to the machine to make sure everything was in order. He hated keeping the mask on a patient, but the dosage wasn’t strong enough to keep him under long if he took it off. Even so, he couldn’t turn it up further without risking Ga’mede’s safety, so he decided to settle for the safer, if more annoying, alternative. With everything set, he could get started on removing that obstruction.

Before he could begin his work, however, the lights above him flickered and popped, making the room go dim. First Aid looked around quickly, unsure what had happened. With a groan he moved away from the table and headed for the medical offices. The light controls were in Ratchet’s office, so he’d have to go fiddle with them to bring them back online. He stops midway, pointing up at the medical drone hovering nearby.

“Keep an eye on him. If his condition starts to take a turn, turn the anesthetics off and do what you can to revive him,” he says. He isn’t entirely sure how much the drone really understood, but he hoped it understood enough. He pinches the bridge of his nasal ridge as he continues on looking for the light controls in Ratchet’s office.

It’s silent for a few moments, the medibay empty except for the unconscious patient on the examination table. Megatron slinks into the medibay quietly, his bright red optics glowing in the dim light. He knows what he’s here to do and he knows he must be quick about it. He approaches the examination table, looking over the unconscious organic on its surface with contempt. His fists clench tighter and he resists the growl building in his chest.

_If you disappeared no one would think twice_ , he thinks. _An organic roaming the Lost Light, an accident was bound to happen_. He sneers before turning towards the medical equipment nearby. Ga’mede was hooked up to a machine that was keeping him unconscious, the dosage of the medicine miniscule in comparison to what would work on a Cybertronian. All it would take to put the prince under permanently would be to turn up the dosage. No one would know what happened, in fact, they may even blame First Aid for malpractice.

_Yes, that’s perfect,_ Megatron thinks, grinning. He reaches for the machine, taking hold of the knob on the front that controls the dosage, but freezes as a sound catches his attention. He turns to see the medical drone hovering behind him, its camera-like eye trained on him. His hand jerks as he releases the knob with a growl, turning his body fully to face the drone, which moves backward in response.

Megatron raises his hand, prepared to strike the drone down and destroy the accursed thing. It was the only thing that could incriminate him, so it needed to be dealt with swiftly. He could feel the rage boiling inside him as the drone continued to ‘stare’ at him.

“Megatron?”

The ex-Decepticon leader flinches, his head whipping around to face the owner of the voice. First Aid. He puts his hand down quickly, his posture relaxing.

“What are you doing in here? And what are you about to do to my drone?” First Aid says, shoving past Megatron to stand between him and the examination table. “I’m not allowing visitors in here at the moment. I have a patient under anesthetics, I can’t allow you to…”

First Aid’s voice trails off as he turns towards the machine keeping Ga’mede under. The knob controlling the dosage has been moved, now turned so low the effects wouldn’t even work on something as small as an organic. Megatron curses himself. He must have nudged it when the drone had caught him off guard.

“What were you trying to do?” First Aid asks, his tone sharp. “Do I need to report you to Rodimus?”

First Aid wasn’t facing Megatron, but the venom in his voice was enough to indicate to the former tyrant that he was scowling. There was no way for him to lie his way out of this, so he had to employ his next best tactic, intimidation.

“And what good will that do you? I am the co-captain. I have just as much authority as he does. I can have you locked away for threatening me,” Megatron says lowly.

“This is Rodimus’ ship and he has final say. Co-captain or not, you’re subject to the same rules as the rest of us regarding attempted murder,” First Aid spits, turning to face the larger bot. “And don’t think you can lie to him about this, not when there was a witness.” He motions to the drone, still hovering just out of reach. Megatron side eyes the drone, gritting his denta. If only he’d acted faster, he scolds himself.

“Don’t move, I’m calling Rodimus,” First Aid shoves past Megatron, reaching for the medibay’s com.

_No witnesses_ , Megatron chants mentally. _No witnesses_ , he repeats as his hands tense. _No witnesses_ , he continues as he lifts his hands, ready to grab the medic’s fragile little body and crush it.

_There will be no witnesses_ , Megatron thinks.

His hand nearly makes contact with First Aid’s plating when a blast from an energy rifle strikes his hand, making him recoil, a hiss escaping him. First Aid whips around at the sound and quickly moves away from Megatron, putting the examination table between himself and the ex-Decepticon leader. First Aid’s gaze tracks down to the organic prince sitting up shakily on the table, his rifle in his hands.

“I toldya I feel safer w’th my gun,” Ga’mede slurs.

Before First Aid could respond, Megatron took off out of the medibay, gripping his damaged hand. Ga’mede laid back down against the table, his gaze distant. There was a moment of silence as First Aid tried to get his bearings once again after realizing Megatron was attempting to kill both him and his patient. In-venting deeply, he finally moves to grab the medibay’s com. This can’t wait, he has to tell Rodimus what happened. It can’t wait.

Ga’mede hazily watches First Aid walk past, his eyes trailing the seams in the ceiling as he tries to clear his head. He can’t think well, but something is bothering him.

“Wh’re’d th’ little bot go?” he mutters.

First Aid curses under his breath. The com won’t connect. Megatron must have shut if off beforehand. He reaches to try again, but freezes as Ga’mede’s words register in his mind. The drone? He turns to examine the room. The drone is gone.

* * *

Megatron hisses as he tends to the wound on his hand. It’s minor, but was painful enough to irritate him. He clenches his fists as he thinks over the past hour. At the very least, he got away without being seen by anyone else. What’s more, he thinks, there isn’t any evidence left to prove my guilt. His gaze moves to look at the crushed remains of the medical drone, his optics narrowing at it as if it’ll move again. He sweeps the parts into a desk drawer with his uninjured hand, sighing.

The door to the captain’s quarters slides open and Rodimus strolls in as if everything is alright. And everything _is_ alright to him, Megatron supposes. He clearly hasn’t heard a word from First Aid, not yet at least. Megatron hoped deep in his spark it would stay that way.

Rodimus approaches his desk, throwing a brief glance at Megatron. He reaches for his chair, but does a double take as he notices the hastily patched up wound on Megatron’s hand.

“Something happen, Megs?” Rodimus prompts.

Megatron hesitates, not meeting his captain’s gaze. He makes a vague motion and shrugs, “I had an accident while you were out. Engraving pens are rather sharp, you know.” He nudges a small metalworking project he kept on his desk, though hasn’t really touched in months. Rodimus looks at it for a moment and shrugs, moving on.

Megatron relaxed as Rodimus began rambling about some unrelated and pointless nonsense, content in knowing his lie had worked. Now, if only he could keep up the lie…

* * *

Magnificus leans against the examination table with his head against his arms. He clenches his fists tightly for the hundredth time, shuddering as anger courses though him.

“Relax, Mag. There’s nothing you could have done and besides, I’m fine. Better than I was, even. First Aid did a fantastic job, see?” Ga’mede offers, lifting his arm to show his clean, new bandages.

“I could have stayed with you. He wouldn’t have gotten as close as he did if I had,” Magnificus grumbles. He doesn’t lift his head, but does move his hand palm up towards Ga’mede. Ga’mede gently sets his own hand in Magnificus’, sighing, “There’s no way we could have known he’d try to…” He hesitates.

“There’s no way we could have known,” Ga’mede continues, looking away. Magnificus shudders again. Silence hangs in the air, heavy with worry.

“Brainstorm is working on something I think you’d be interested in. We discussed last night while you were in the labs with that other microscope. It might be our ticket out of here, even. I’m going to… ” Ga’mede takes a deep breath, his gaze meeting the expectant optics of Magnificus, who finally lifted his head, “I’m going to ask him for help. He understands us better than anyone else we’ve met here.”

Magnificus sighs, looking away. He wants to just leave, but there’s no way they can without causing trouble. If Ga’mede thinks Brainstorm can help them get out without issue, then he’d have to trust him.

For now, however, he didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted to focus on the fact that his only companion was still alive and doing better than before. He moved as close to his partner as he could without hurting him, his frame relaxing.

Other engagements could wait.


End file.
